


pandemonium

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Draco takes one step into the living room and then immediately steps back out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> for @[dracoharry100](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)'s christmas challenge day 08: gift wrapping.

Draco takes one step into the living room and then immediately steps back out. He shakes his head, rubs his eyes, and walks in again but nothing has changed. The floor is still covered in haphazardly wrapped presents, scraps of wrapping paper are still decorating the walls, and his boyfriend is still sitting in the middle of it all, looking like he’s about to cry.

“Harry,” Draco says hesitantly, approaching him the same way one might approach a startled animal. “Did you...did you forget the gift wrapping spell Molly taught you?”

Harry pales, his eyes wide and crazed. _“Spell?”_


End file.
